1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device that switches the input rotational speed control of the start clutch from the motor rotational speed control to the engine rotational speed control.
2. Background Information
In the prior art, there is a hybrid vehicle control device that works as follows: the torque capacity basic target value of the start clutch corresponding to the driving torque target value is calculated, and the motor is controlled for rotational speed, while the torque capacity command value of the start clutch is corrected corresponding to the deviation between the motor torque and the torque basic capacity target value, so that the start clutch is controlled (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2010-83417).